


Freckles

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [11]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Deran shows his appreciation for Adrian's freckles by mapping them with kisses.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Derans appreciation for Adrian’s freckles!

Feather-light kisses slowly woke Adrian from a pleasant dream featuring perfect waves and a secluded beach.  In fact, he woke slower than usual as soft kisses began to feature in his dream as well.

It was the unmistakable scent of Deran that slowly pulled Adrian from the grasp of his dream, not that Deran hadn’t been in the dream as well.  Dream Deran just didn’t have any of the hard edges of the real one. Dream Deran didn’t smell like the ocean mingled with fryer grease. Dream Deran’s lips just couldn’t compare to the real thing.

So, Adrian didn’t fight the slow ascent to consciousness.  He did, however, remain as still as possible as those kisses brushed over his shoulders and the top of his back. 

Adrian didn’t need to open his eyes or roll over to know exactly what Deran was doing.  His lover...his  _ sponsor  _ thought he was subtle, but Deran Cody was anything but.  Every teasing brush of Deran’s soft lips was mapping the expanse of freckles that covered Adrian’s shoulders and arms.  

Deran had been teasing Adrian about his fair skin and abundance of freckles since they first met.  Yet, Adrian had caught him on any number of occasions counting those damn spots, either with his eyes or casually tracing their path with his fingertips.  He’d even gotten so high once when they were in Belize that he’d been bold enough to try to kiss every last freckle on Adrian’s face. They’d both fallen asleep before Deran could be successful.

So, it was a well documented if never actually acknowledged fact that Deran had a soft spot for Adrian’s freckles.  He just wasn’t bold enough to do anything about it when Adrian was awake...or at least very stoned. Thus, Adrian feigned sleep as Deran’s lips explored his speckled flesh.

Adrian could feel the warm sunlight on his skin, illuminating Deran’s path for him.  He could even feel the gentle airflow from the window in the loft. It was serene.

Deran’s beard sent pleasurable impulses through Adrian’s skin as it brushed along his spine.  The sensation was intensified as Deran’s fingertips ghosted over his biceps up toward his shoulders.

It was increasingly hard to maintain the facade of sleep as Deran’s explorations followed the fading path of freckles lower toward the small of his back.  Still, Adrian kept himself from breaking the spell that gave Deran the courage to worship him without shame, without the quiet voice that told Deran that it wasn’t worth doing if it wasn’t hard and fast.

So, with the skill of a brilliant actor, Adrian continue to pretend he was in the depths of a wonderful dream as he slowly stretched and rolled in Deran’s embrace, giving Deran access to his chest and face.

* * *

Deran stilled as Adrian rolled onto his back, letting out a pleasant murmur.  Deran wasn’t fooled. He’d known the moment Adrian had woken from sleep as Deran had kissed across the tops of his shoulders.  Deran knew the pattern of Adrian’s breaths when he slept like he knew his own hand. Yet, he let Adrian feign slumber even if he knew he did it because he believed Deran wasn’t bold enough to kiss him while awake.

Adrian’s freckles were mesmerizing.  Deran had always loved the way they stood out against his friend’s pale skin.  Like constellations on a clear night, he found it easy to get lost in the shapes they made.

Freckles had never really stood out to him as a turn on with anyone else.  He could take them or leave them, but on Adrian they fascinated Deran endlessly.

Looking down at Adrian’s muscled chest, Deran couldn’t help pressing kisses to the smattering of freckles that covered Adrian’s clavicles and touched the tops of his pecs, where his tank tops didn’t cover.  He traced Adrian’s right clavicle with his tongue, savoring the taste of sweat that still clung to Adrian’s skin after the night they’d shared. 

Despite his best attempts, Adrian was unable to remain still as Deran’s beard brushed over the sensitive skin.  Deran smiled against Adrian’s neck as he slowly kissed his way up to his face which was covered in an ever-changing array of freckles.

Deran knew every last permanent one that Adrian had, bringing his lips to those first out of respect for their longevity.  However, depending on the season or sun exposure or the alignment of the planets, Adrian had hundreds of fickle freckles that came and went as they pleased.  Appearing one day and gone soon after, or staying for a season before fading once again into obscurity. They were no less fascinating to Deran, making Adrian’s appearance an ever-changing thing.

So, like an astronomer, Deran mapped the stars to combat the tiny fear that if he didn’t constantly remain vigilant, he might one day not recognize the man before him.  He might not recognize the signs that something was wrong before it was too late.

Deran kissed Adrian’s temple and over his forehead, trying to shake the wandering of his own thoughts.  They were just freckles after all. It was nothing to become soppy over. Deran didn’t do that kind of shit.

Still, as he pulled back and looked down at Adrian’s tranquil features, he was once again lost.  Deran often closed himself off because it was so easy to lose himself in Adrian, to let freckles and smiles and teasing kisses cloud his judgment.  It was a distraction he could rarely afford himself.

“If you keep thinking so hard, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Adrian said, finally opening his eyes despite having been awake for the last twenty minutes.  

“Fuck off...You hungry?” Deran asked, picking a topic he found safe.  Food was universal. Everyone needed to eat. No one would call him out for feeding Adrian because it was an acceptable way to show he cared.  

“I could eat,” Adrian told him, closing his eyes again and smiling.  “I could also go for feeling your lips somewhere else if you haven’t had your fill yet.”  Adrian took Deran’s wrist in his and pressed it against the sheet that covered his groin.

Deran smirked.  He knew what Adrian was doing, but he didn’t mind that he gave him an out.  

“Whatever you’re in the mood for,” Deran said, moving lower.

“Wait,” Adrian insisted, gripping Deran by the hair and pulling him up for a searing kiss.  Deran smiled into it until Adrian let him go. Then he slowly kissed his way down Adrian’s body, mapping something else entirely this time, however, enjoying himself no less.


End file.
